Why is it always Alfred?
by elizainlove
Summary: Just a little ficlet one-shot. Thommy love, fluff, sex and friendship. 'There was a double tap at the door and both men froze, giggling as silently as possible into each others mouths. "Jimmy?" questioned the voice'


Jimmy couldn't. Thomas was just too sexy. There was no way he was going to last if Thomas kept thrusting in him like that. They had to slow down.

"Thomas" Jimmy breathed to the ceiling, his head thrown back against the pillow as the dark haired man kissed his neck "Thomas- slow. I won't- I'm not" Thomas slowed his hips and began to rotate them instead, pushing Jimmy's legs further back so he slid even deeper "No. No, that didn't help" he groaned and Thomas laughed softly against his ear, allowing Jimmy's hands with flexing nails to drag him in even closer.

Thomas lifted his head and pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly and sensually.

There was a double tap at the door and both men froze, giggling as silently as possible into each-others mouths.

"Jimmy?" questioned the voice of Alfred from the other side of the thick wooden door "Jimmy?" he tapped the door again.

Thomas and Jimmy looked at one another, eyes wide.

Fuck. Alfred was the worst person to find them like this. Maybe if the just kept still and quiet…

"I know you're in there. I saw you going in" Alfred whispered "Come on. Let me in. I'm meant to be in bed"

"Then go to bed" Jimmy said incredulously

Thomas grinned and began to place small kisses down Jimmy's hot neck.

"No. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"No. I'm, eh, getting changed" he invented wildly. Yeah, that was a good excuse.

Thomas began to rock his hips into Jimmy slowly and ran his hands up and down Jimmy's thighs. Mouth still kissing.

Jimmy's breath was beginning to pick up again and his eyelids fluttered as he lowered his head back down to the pillow. God, please go away Alfred.

"How long have you been changing for? You went into your room about an hour ago"

"Alfred. I'm bloody tired. Please just go away" fuck he hoped Alfred hadn't heard the breathiness in his voice

"What's wrong with your voice…?" Alfred sounded confused. No change there.

"Noth-ing" _dammit Thomas._ He had thrust right into Jimmy's g-spot and made Jimmy's breath hitch right at the wrong moment.

Thomas was trying to control his giggling now as his whole body shook with the effort not to laugh he pressed his mouth to Jimmy's collar bone and sucked.

"You sound as if your- oh god you're not doing _that _are you?" his whisper had a disgusted sound to it now.

Oh if only you knew.

"No! I was doing some push-ups…" Jimmy suggested, trying to bat Thomas away half-heartedly.

"Before you got changed?"

"Yes, for Christ sake just go to bed Alfred"

"No. I need to talk to you"

"If it's about Daisy again I really don't care"

"No- It's about Thomas"

Thomas and Jimmy sat up in unison, staring in horror at the door.

"Jimmy? I don't think he's given up on you" Alfred sounded as though he was steering himself to say something awful.

_Shit. _Thomas leapt out of bed and threw on his underwear and trousers.

"uh" Jimmy spluttered. Both men's arousal's now completely gone. Thomas hopped around the room trying to find his shirt, trousers still undone. Thomas found it shirt and dragged it on. Fuck having and undershirt.

"Jimmy. I've been thinking. I'm happy with Daisy now, and I think…I think…oh for Christ sake I'm coming in-" Alfred pushed open the door and walked in "Your in love with Tho- Oh…" He just stood there, one hand still on the half closed door, staring blankly at both the half covered, naked and dishevelled form of Jimmy in the bed, and Thomas, who's trousers and shirt were still hanging open and who's hair held the unmistakable mark of having had Jimmy's fingers groping at it.

"Alfred" Jimmy began desperately. But the tall man only held up a hand, the shock still plastered across his face.

"I was about to say that if you were in love with Thomas, then I thought you should tell him…" a small smile spread slowly across his face as he looked between the obviously terrified men "But I see you have already done that"

"Wh-what?" Thomas stammered after a tense silence, gazing open mouthed at the red head who had caused so much trouble last time he had caught them kissing.

"Well, I realised everyone deserves what I feel for Daisy" He said blushing looking at the floor "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Thomas, I can't imagine ever going through what you did. An' it was all just 'cause you'd fallen in love"

Thomas let out a relieved laugh and ran a hand through his messed up hair "It's okay, Alfred" Thomas was too relieved to be angry. He grinned nervously at Alfred and collapsed onto the end of the bed.

"You bloody bastard, Alfred!" Jimmy said, outraged "I thought we were both going to go to prison for the rest of our bloody lives!"

XXX

"So d'you think Thomas and James are together now? They spend a heck of a lot of time with each other" Mrs Pattmore's quick whisper carried to Alfred's ears as he passed close by the kitchen. Alfred stopped dead. Oh god, who was she talking to?

"Yes, I think they are together at last" replied Mrs Hughes' gentle voice quietly. Alfred relaxed and leaded a little closer to listen "Though can you blame James for being hesitant? We all saw what poor Mr Barrow went through that time"

"Hmpt. Poor Mr Barrow, indeed"

Alfred stepped back and continued walking, the squirm of guilt was still there, but since he had been helping both Thomas and Jimmy to keep their relationship concealed it had lessened considerably.

He wasn't surprised the two woman had noticed though, because now he knew they were together, their lingering gazes and prolonged touches were so obvious even to him.

Alfred knew they would be in trouble if ever Ivy noticed, but he doubted that would happen for some time. They could all deal with that when the time arose.

XXX


End file.
